Two Faces
by Piyo-Chan Love Choco
Summary: I'll Try To Remember Even If I can ganti jududl jadi Two Faces/ SasuNaru/ YAOI/ "Jauh dari kata teman, kami sudah seperti saudara"/ RnR/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'll Try To Remember, Even If I Can't **

**Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Main Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Little bit angst**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

Naruto membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, kemudian kembali membaca beberapa proposal untuk proyek kerjasama baru yang ditawarkan oleh _Sabaku no Company_. Bukan hal mudah, karena Ia harus melawan _rival _abadi perusahaannya dalam perebutan proyek kerjasama ini.

_Uchiha's Corp_. Mendengar nama perusahaan itu, entah kenapa Naruto selalu bergidik ngeri dan merasa mual dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sejak zaman kakek buyutnya yang merupakan pendiri _UzuKaze Enterprise, _sampai saat ini –saat dirinya yang menjadi _CEO _perusahaan, _Uchiha's_ Corp sudah menjadi _rival_ dari perusahaannya.

Naruto sendiri belum tau pasti hal apa yang sebenarnya melatar belakangi permusuhan dua perusahaan ini. Karena bukan hanya perusahaan yang bermusuhan, tapi juga kedua keluarga besar, keluarga Uchiha dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_BRAK!_

Pintu ruang kerja Naruto dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Demi ramen jumbo paling lezat dari kedai ramen _Ichiraku_, Naruto akan dengan senang hati memukul kepala orang yang seenaknya mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hime!" geram Naruto saat mendapati adik semata wayangnyalah yang dengan sukarela mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

Hime mendecak kesal, "_Nii-san_, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau hari ini aku ada pertandingan _taekwondo_? Dan kau tidak menghadiri pertandinganku untuk kelima kalinya!"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena sudah melupakan hari penting bagi adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Proposal-proposal ini tidak bisa ku abaikan begitu saja, Hime. Maafkan aku, ya?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon untuk dimaafkan.

Gadis berambut merah itu memutar matanya malas, "Asal kau berjanji untuk membawakan _blueberry cheese cake_ saat pulang ke rumah nanti, aku bersedia memaafkanmu!"

"Syarat diterima, nona!"

Hime terkekeh melihat sikap konyol sang kakak. Inilah Naruto yang Hime sukai, Naruto yang hangat dan ceria. Bukan Naruto yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin ketika bersama orang lain –kecuali saat bersama orang tuanya dan saudarinya.

Hime mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menghentikan kekonyolannya. "Yasudah, aku pulang ya, _nii-san_? Kau jangan terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu itu, hanya akan membuatmu mengalami penuaan dini. _Jaa_ Naru-_nii!_"

Hime segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto sang beberapa saat tadi berdiri, kini kembali menghempaskan diri pada kursi kerja hitam miliknya.

"Benar juga kata-katanya tadi, sepertinya aku memang butuh bersantai untuk beberapa saat."

Naruto beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang kerja. Naruto rasa, berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman dekat kantornya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

Naruto diam menatap sebuah keluarga kecil yang sepertinya sedang dalam kegiatan piknik. Seorang Ibu, Ayah, dan dua anaknya. Naruto jadi rindu masa-masa dimana Ia dan keluarga kecilnya punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang. 13 tahun lalu, saat Naruto masih berusia 10 tahun dan Hime berusia 4 tahun, Tuhan merenggut nyawa orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Bahkan jasad keduanya tidak kunjung ditemukan.

Butuh 2 tahun untuk Naruto menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalam seorang yatim piatu. Naruto merasa malu, karena Hime bisa jauh lebih tegar untuk menerima kenyataan pedih itu. Dan sejak saat itulah Naruto berjanji pada Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya, untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Hime.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Manik safirnya terlihat berbinar saat mendapati sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan es krim. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar mengambil alih perhatianku."

Pemuda 23 tahun itu melangkah menuju kedai es krim, sambil memikirkan rasa es krim yang akan Ia pilih. Tapi sepertinya Ia akan memilih semua rasa es krim yang ada jika perutnya mampu menampung es krim-es krim itu.

Begitu sampai, Naruto langsung disapa senyuman manis salah seorang pelayan kedai. "Silahkan, Tuan." Ucap si pelayan cantik sambil menyodorkan kertas menu berisi daftar rasa es krim dan berbagai _toping_ yang disediakan kedai.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku pesan 1 _cone_ es krim _vanilla_ dengan sirup jeruk sebagai _toping_-nya."

Begitu selesai mencatat pesanan Naruto, pelayan itu dengan cekatan mempersiapkan pesanan Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, 1 _cone _es krim _vanilla_ dengan _toping_ sirup jeruk telah tersaji dengan tampilan yang menggiurkan.

"Berapa?"

Si pelayan menyebutkan harga es krim pesanan Naruto, dan pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil merogoh saku celananya. Entah sedang sial atau apa, Naruto tidak menemukan dompetnya disana, begitupun saat Ia mencari-cari di saku kemeja serta jasnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sial! Dompetku tertinggal di meja kerja." Gumamnya dengan raut panik.

Saat sedang memikirkan cara agar si pelayan mau percaya kalau dompetnya benar-benar tertinggal, mata Naruto tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah tangan terulur dengan beberapa lembar uang di genggamannya.

"Aku yang bayar es krimnya,"

Si pelayan kemudian menerima uang dari pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba datang itu, dan memberikan es krim pesanan Naruto kepadanya. Saat si pelayan berniat memberikan kembalian uang pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, si pemuda malah mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar si pelayan mengambil kembali uang kembaliannya.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan es krim ditangannya pada Naruto, "Ini es krimmu."

"Tidak perlu. Kau yang membayarnya, es krim itu milikmu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, bukan apa-apa, Naruto hanya _gengsi_ menerima sesuatu yang tidak Ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mengganti uangku kapan saja."

Naruto berdecak sebal. Pemuda tampan tanpa ekspresi itu seakan cari masalah dengannya.

Sesaat Naruto memalingkan kembali wajahnya kearah si pemuda tampan, dan pemuda beriris safir itu merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan es krim.

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika, "U-uchiha Sasuke." Gumamnya sambil menundukkan wajah dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto dengan cepat mengambil alih es krim itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah semakin mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kau memaksaku–" Naruto menampilkan seriangiannya, "–tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dipaksa!"

Naruto menjatuhkan es krimnya kasar, tepat mengenai sepatu hitam Sasuke yang sebelah kiri. Bisa Naruto lihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mulai mengeras, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto melangkah santai melewati Sasuke yang mulai menggeram kesal. Masa bodo jika suatu saat Sasuke akan membalas perbuatannya.

"_The game is begin_, Uchiha."

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto melepas kacamatanya, kemudian memijat kecil keningnya. Proposal-proposal proyek kerjasama yang ada di meja kerjanya baru selesai Ia pelajari. Dan Ia rasa, otaknya butuh banyak istirahat sebelum _meeting_ untuk proyek kerjasama dilangsungkan.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang kerjanya, "Ah! Sudah larut sekali."

Buru-buru pemuda beriris safir itu mengambil jas serta tas kerjanya, dan melenggang keluar ruang kerja menuju mobil _porsche_-nya.

_Porsche_ hitam Naruto melaju cukup kencang membelah angin malam kota Tokyo. Beberapa saat mulut mungilnya yang sejak tadi bersenandung terkatup rapat. Naruto merasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi Ia kesulitan mengingatnya.

Dan dalam beberapa detik matanya

membulat sempurna, "_Blueberry cheese cake_!"

Naruto kemudian memutar balik mobilnya, mengendarai mobil itu menuju toko kue langganannya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, berdoa dan berharap toko kuenya belum tutup –melihat waktu sudah selarut ini.

Begitu sampai di depan toko kue, Naruto segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam toko. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari wanita tua pemilik toko yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati wanita tua yang dicarinya. "Ah! Nenek, bisakah aku meminta sebuah _blueberry cheese cake_? Adikku yang memintanya."

"Kebetulan sekali aku masih punya satu, sebentar biar aku ambilkan." Wanita tua yang dikenal sebagai nenek Chiyo itu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Beberapa menit Naruto menunggu dalam keadaan gusar. Wajar saja, cuaca malam ini mendadak buruk, beberapa kali Naruto mendengar suara gemuruh pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Naruto benci hujan, apalagi jika hujan itu datangnya malam hari.

"Naruto, ini _blueberry cheese cake_-nya."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menerima sebuah _paper bag_ berisikan _blueberry cheese cake_ dari nenek Chiyo. Ia kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada nenek Chiyo untuk membayar _blueberry cheese cake_-nya.

"Terimakasih, nek. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_ nenek!"

Naruto berlari kecil keluar dari toko kue menuju ke mobilnya. Dengan segera pemuda _blonde_ itu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang masih cukup jauh. Tapi, mobil itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat baru melaju beberapa meter.

"Ck! Sekarang apalagi?!" Naruto mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya, kemudian bergegas memeriksa mobilnya.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh, "Aku mana tau tentang mesin mobil. Kalau aku tau, aku akan lebih memilih jadi montir mobil atau semacamnya!"

Dan sekarang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah dan menerima kejadian buruk selanjutnya yang akan segera menimpanya. Naruto jadi berpikir kalau ini semua karma karena perbuatannya pada Sasuke tadi siang.

"Ck! Sial!"

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toko kue nenek Chiyo untuk membeli _tiramisu_ _cake_ pesanan adiknya. Melihat cuaca yang sedang tidak baik, pemuda 25 tahun itu bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_Audi_ hitamnya melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke memperlambat laju mobilnya, tatkala indera pengelihatannya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah mondar-mandir di depan sebuah mobil _porsche _hitam.

"Uzumaki Naruto," gumamnya terlampau lirih.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya, dan menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan dan kacau. Sasuke sudah siap jika tiba-tiba mendapat kalimat-kalimat tajam dari Naruto.

"Hei!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ menoleh.

Naruto memutar malas matanya, "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu, dan kuputuskan untuk menghampirimu." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. Tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang salah tingkah.

"Lalu? Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto sarkas.

"Mobilmu mogok? Ini sudah larut dan sepertinya akan segera turun hujan, kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

"Sungguh? Taksi jarang lewat sekitar sini jika sudah selarut ini."

"Iya, aku ya–" sebelum Naruto mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh dari langit kelam diatas sana.

Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Naruto jadi seribu kali lebih sebal pada Sasuke.

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah, antar aku pulang!"

Naruto dengan cekatan mengambil _paper bag_-nya dari dalam mobil, kemudian berlari mendahului Sasuke ke mobil _audi _hitam yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ikut berlari menyusul Naruto. Tepat saat Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya, hujan di luar sana semakin deras disertai suara gemuruh dan petir yang semakin sering muncul.

Sasuke mulai melajukan _audi_-nya, "Alamat rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan sana.

"Jalan Konoha, komplek Uzumaki, nomor 10."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat begini, Naruto akan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Sasuke yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ia akan lebih memilih jalan kaki sampai ke rumahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau mengantarku pulang? Maksudku, kau Uchiha dan aku Uzumaki. Kita musuh, benar?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Yang bermusuhan itu bukan kita, tapi tetua keluarga."

Naruto diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke benar, bukan mereka yang bermusuhan, tapi para tetua keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah tau akar permasalah yang membuat dua keluarga besar itu jadi bermusuhan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tapi tetap saja kita dalam dua paham berbeda, sudah seharusnya kita juga bermusuhan seperti mereka, 'kan?"

"Kau itu bodoh, ya? Memang ada masalah apa sampai kita harus bermusuhan?"

"Karena kau Uchiha dan aku Uzumaki!"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh."

"Ck! Terserahmulah!"

Mereka kembali terdiam, dengan wajah Naruto yang merah padam karena menahan kemarahannya. Ingin sekali Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke. Biar saja Sasuke jadi tidak tampan lagi karena tinjunya. Tapi Naruto masih tau diri dan menghargai orang yang sudah memberinya tumpangan pulang.

Sekita dua puluh menit kemudian, _audi_ Sasuke sudah memijak halaman depan rumah Naruto yang terlihat megah dan mewah. Keduanya kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke melihat Naruto yang melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, "T-terimakasih!" ucapnya antara niat dan tidak. Pemuda berparas manis itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih belum juga pergi dari halaman rumahnya.

"Sama-sama. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah!"

Naruto reflek menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri diam seperti sebuah patung. Dan saat kesadaran sudah kembali, Naruto membalikkan badannya, namun sayang Sasuke dan _audi_-nya sudah tidak di tempat semula.

"Dia mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng kemudian berlari memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada yang spesial dari ucapan selamat tidur, hanya saja sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan itu –kecuali dari Hime. Dan lagi, yang mengucapkannya adalah orang dari keluarga yang menjadi musuh keluarganya.

"Sial!"

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**Makasih buat yang review di Chap pertama^^**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasu-_nii_,"

Sasuke menghampiri sang adik yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah kanan adiknya.

Sasuke mengusap kepala adik perempuannya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kenapa belum tidur, Yume?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan," Yume dengan segera mengapit lengan kiri Sasuke, dan menarik pemuda itu menuju suatu ruangan.

"Ini ruang pribadi Ayah, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Dan keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan besar berisi benda-benda antik, serta buku-buku tua yang berjajar rapi di sebuah rak besar. Yume menarik Sasuke menuju meja kerja milik Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah mereka.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di atas meja itu, hanya beberapa dokumen, lampu baca antik, dan sebuah buku bersampul biru tua polos yang terlihat cukup kusam. Yume menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuka halaman pertama buku bersampul biru itu.

"Album foto?" gumam Sasuke.

Di halaman pertama buku, terdapat dua buah foto keluarga. Yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah keluarga yang ada di foto tersebut, keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Tadi saat aku ingin pergi ke dapur, aku melihat Ayah baru keluar dari ruangan ini. Pintunya belum tertutup rapat, karena penasaran aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Dan aku mendapati album foto ini." Jelas Yume sambil kembali membuka halaman-halaman buku selanjutnya.

Sasuke mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit momen-momen yang ada di foto itu. Saat usianya masih 6 tahun, dan Yume belum lahir saat itu. Sasuke juga ingat sosok bocah berambut _blonde_ yang ada di foto-foto itu. Itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, disusul Yume yang melangkah dengan tergesa di belakang Sasuke.

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

"Jadi Ayah, bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba setenang mungkin.

Uchiha Mikoto mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan sang suami, berharap Fugaku tidak tersulut emosi mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dari Sasuke.

Fugaku menggeram, "Apa penting untuk membicarakannya?"

"Ya. Kami harus tau alasan permusahan keluarga ini dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze." Jawab Sasuke.

Fugaku menatap Mikoto, dan istrinya itu balas menatapnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Biar Ibu yang menjelaskannya, Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Ini semua berawal karena kecemburuan kakekmu. Dulu _Uchiha's Corp_ adalah satu-satunya perusahaan tersukser di Jepang, tapi semua itu berubah ketika _UzuKaze Enterprise _berdiri–" Mikoto menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"–perusahaan itu mampu menyeimbangkan eksistensinya dengan _Uchiha's Corp _dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat, dan itu membuat kakekmu marah besar. Kakekmu melakukan segala cara agar pamor _UzuKaze Enterprise_ menurun. Bahkan saat kami mengalami kecelakaan, kakekmu menuduh bahwa Paman Hashirama telah mensabotase mobil kami dan membuat kecelakaan terjadi, padahal itu semua ulah kakekmu." Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan setetes air mata yang dengan segera dihapusnya.

Sasuke sulit mempercayai ini. Uchiha Madara, kakeknya, sosok yang paling Ia hormati melebihi Ayahnya sendiri, ternyata hanya orang tua licik dengan segala kebusukannya. Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, Ia harus mengakhiri permusuhan dua keluarga besar itu.

"Ayah dan Ibu berteman dengan mendiang Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina?" tanya Yume dengan nada bergetar.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Jauh dari kata teman, kami sudah seperti saudara."

"Aku janji akan mengakhiri permusuhan ini Yah, Bu. Aku janji pada kalian."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum, melihat kesungguhan di mata anak sulung mereka. Sasuke mampu membangkitkan secercah harapan yang sudah lama sirna.

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

"_California_? Hanya untuk _meeting_?" tanya Naruto dengan raut tidak percaya.

Iruka yang tak lain adalah asistennya mengangguk, "Menurut jadwal yang kuterima dari _Sabaku no Company_, kita akan di _California_ sampai seminggu."

"Ini _meeting_ atau liburan? Paman, coba telpon Gaara."

Iruka mengangguk kemudian dengan segera menghubungi pimpinan _Sabaku no Company_, Sabaku Gaara. Begitu tersambung, Iruka menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

_"Ya Naruto, what's wrong_?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau itu gila atau apa? Hanya untuk _meeting_, kita harus ke _California_?"

_"Calm down. Lagipula, sudah kuurus semuanya. Besok kita berangkat."_

"Jangan main-main denganku, Tuan Sabaku."

_"Hei hei! Kita butuh refreshing , Naruto. Jangan kolot seperti nenek-nenek."_

"KOLOT KATAMU?!"

_"Sudahlah, bye!"_

Dan setelah itu, sambungan telepon dengan Gaara terputus. Naruto menyerahkan kembali ponsel ditangannya kepada Iruka, kemudian menyuruh Iruka meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang tengah kau rencanakan?" Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajahnya terlihat kacau sekarang. Matanya seketika terbelalak, "Ini sama artinya, seminggu bersama Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan? Arrrgggh!"

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

"Hime, jaga diri baik-baik, _'kay_?" Naruto menangkup wajah Hime dengan kedua tangannya.

Hime tersenyum, "Orang tua temanku itu akan menjagaku seperti menjaga anaknya sendiri, _Nii-san_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, fokuslah pada proyek perusahaan. _Ganbatte_!"

Naruto membawa Hime ke dalam pelukannya. Seminggu akan terasa sangan lama jika tidak bertatap muka dengan sang adik. Tapi ini semua Ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hime, jadi Ia harus berusaha.

"Lagipula sudah ada aplikasi _video call_, 'kan? Kita bisa bertatap muka kapan saja, _Nii-san_." Hime masih mencoba meyakinkan Naruto, kalau Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah-baiklah. _Nii-san _berangkat sekarang, ayo Paman Iruka. _Jaa _Hime-_chan_!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju taksi yang sudah dipesankan Gaara, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang adik.

Naruto dan Iruka memasuki taksi setelah memastikan koper-koper mereka telah masuk ke bagasi. Taksi melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata ke salah satu bandara internasional yang ada di Tokyo.

"Kita akan naik pesawat pribadi _Sabaku no Company_. Dan kau akan duduk di sebelah Sasuke." Iruka mengecek _e-mail_ baru yang dikirimkan oleh asisten Gaara.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Kau bercanda, Paman? Duduk bersebelahan dengan Uchiha? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tuan Sabaku yang memintanya,"

Naruto mendengus kesal, Naruto curiga kalau Gaara berniat membuatnya dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto tau betul, kalau sejak dulu keluarga Sabaku diam-diam berusaha membuat Uchiha dan Uzumaki-Namikaze akur. Tapi sepertinya usaha Gaara kali ini akan sia-sia seperti yang sudah-sudah.

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

Sesosok pemuda tampan berbalut pakaian _casual_ duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu bandara. Matanya terfokus pada layar _tab_ silver di tangannya.

"_Yo _Sasuke! Ini pesananmu." Sasuke menerima segelas _espresso_ dari pemuda berambut perak yang tak lain adalah asistennya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menyesap sedikit espressonya.

Kakashi duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian melirik atasannya yang terlihat serius dengan sesuatu yang ada di _tab_ silvernya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

"Membaca _e-mail _dari adikku. Oh ya, apa masih lama kita menunggu?"

"Yang kudengar dari Neji, kita hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto dan asistennya."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Uzumaki itu benar-benar membuang waktunya percuma. Dan lagi, seminggu kedepan Ia akan lebih sering bertatap muka dengan pemuda _blonde _itu. Tapi dengan begini, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga _Uzumaki-Namikaze_.

Tak lama kemudian, yang dinanti-nanti kini sudah tiba. Naruto dan asistennya melangkah semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat," Iruka membungkukkan badannya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Tak apa, lagipula Tuan Sabaku dan asistennya masih ada urusan dengan pilot pesawat yang akan kita tumpangi nanti."

Iruka mengangguk, kemudian mendudukkan diri di seberang Sasuke dan Kakashi, tepatnya di sebelah kiri Naruto. Naruto membuang muka saat tanpa sengaja manik safirnya bertemu pandang dengan manik kelam Sasuke.

Entah kenapa ada rasa rindu saat Ia menatap langsung kedalam mata Sasuke, seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto, dengan segala keangkuhannya, Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa itu.

"Baiklah teman-teman, pesawat kita sudah menunggu. Ayo!" Ujar Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di antara mereka.

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang seperti tidak nyaman duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda _blonde _itu terlihat gelisah. Dan Sasuke kembali mengingat suatu hal tentang anak sulung mendiang Minato dan Kushina itu.

"Mau bertukar tempat?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto diam sejenak, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh saja."

"Tentu tidak. Silahkan, Naruto."

Mereka kemudian bertukar tempat. Naruto duduk berdekatan dengan jendela, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di tempat Naruto sebelumnya.

Perjalanan Jepang-_California_ memakan waktu lama. Dan saat kantuk mulai menyerang Naruto, tanpa sadar pemuda manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke, dan terlelap.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia janji akan menjaga Naruto mulai saat ini. Karena Sasuke kini tau, kalau Naruto tidak setegar yang terlihat diluar.

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto."

* * *

**Oo Piyo-Chan oO**

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**Terimakasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
